theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Not a Loud Rewrite
(In the attic, Lincoln was looking for something important for his report tomorrow). Lincoln: (to the viewers) Tomorrow, we've got a special report. We have to tell the whole class about the day we were born. It should be easy, (picks up a stack of books) because Mom and Dad keep baby books for all of us! (goes through them) There's Luna, Lynn, Lucy... (notices his book) Aha! There's mine! (Lincoln picks up the book and opens it, but to his confusion, there was nothing in it) Lincoln: (confused) What the...? Why is there nothing in my baby years? In fact, there's not a birth story in here! (Lincoln exits the attic and goes into the hallway. He then goes downstairs where his parents were watching TV) Lincoln: Mom? Dad? Can I ask you a question? Rita: Sure sweetie, what is it? Lincoln: Can you tell me about the time I was born? It's not in my baby book. (In the dining room, the four oldest sisters were playing a board game when they overheard Lincoln's question) Luna: (whispers) You hear that dudes? Leni: I've been wanting to tell Linky this story for a long time. (The sisters peek into the living room) Lincoln: It's for my report about the time I was born. Lynn Sr.: Wow Lincoln, you're ready to hear your birth story? Rita: Well we can't just tell you ourselves. Lincoln: Why not? Lynn Sr.: (smiles) Because we aren't the only ones that know about the day you were born. (calls out) Lori! Leni! Luna! Luan! Could you guys come in here please? Luna: Hey pops, what's up? Lynn Sr.: Lincoln asked us about his- Lori: (smirks) We already know what you're talking about. Leni: We overheard Linky's question. He wants to know about the day he was born? Lincoln: Yeah, and why there's no baby photos on my baby book. Luan: I knew this day would come. Rita: Would you girls like to join us? Leni: (smiles) Of course, I remember that day like it was yesterday! Luna: (smiles) Me too. (The girls sit down on the couch) Lori: Well, it all started eleven years ago. We were at home, and Pop Pop was babysitting us... (It flashbacks to eleven years ago. Luan, who was the age of three, was decorating a room) Leni: (excited) I can't wait to get another sister! Luan: (excited) Me too, I just had to decorate for our new sister to come home! Luna: I'm excited as well, but what if we get a brother instead? Lori: Come on Luna, I've expected this. I knew Luan was going to be a girl, I knew Lynn was going to be a girl, I know our new baby is going to be a girl. Leni: (whiny) What's taking Mom and Dad so long?! They said they'd be home today!! Luna: Leni calm down, these things take time. Lori: Yeah, they'll be home soon. (Suddenly, the girls heard the front door open) Leni: (gasps) Do you think...? Pop Pop: (from downstairs) Girls! Come down here! There's someone down here who wants to see you! Lori: (excited) It must be Mom and Dad! Luan: (excited) With our new sibling! Lori: You guys go downstairs, I'll go grab Lynn. (The three girls went downstairs where Rita was in a wheelchair and Lynn Sr. was pushing her) Rita: (smiles) Girls, say hello to your new baby brother. Leni: (shocked) Brother? (Rita held her wrapped up baby. The girls took a look and could see a newborn Lincoln, who was fast asleep) Luna: (smiles) He looks so adorable! Leni: (smiles) Awwww! He's so cute!! Luan: (smiles) What's his name? Lynn Sr.: His name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Luan: (smiles) Nice name! Pop Pop: (smiles) Looks like the kid's growing some white hair like your old man. Lori: (comes downstairs holding Lynn) Where's the baby? Lynn: Baby! (Lori notices Baby Lincoln in Rita's arms) Lori: (shocked) Whoa! It's a boy! Lynn: (giggles) Boy! (Lincoln began to wake up, and he saw his sisters) Luna: Oh look, he's waking up! (Lincoln looks at his sisters, coos quietly, and reaches his arms out) Luna: (smiles) Aww he looks like he wants to be cuddled! Luan: I wanna cuddle him! Leni: No I wanna cuddle him! Luan: I should cuddle him first! Rita: Girls, no arguing! Because Luna didn't argue, she can hold him. Be gentle sweetie. (Rita gently hands Lincoln over to Luna) Luna: (smiles) Hey little brother. (Lincoln coos at Luna and pokes her nose) Luna: (giggles) That's so cute! Leni: (smiles) I think he likes you Luna. Luna: I think he does. (Lincoln gives Luna his first smile and he giggles quietly. It cuts back to present day) Rita: You were brought home a few weeks after you were born, and your sisters immediately fell in love with you. Lincoln: (blushes) Aw gosh. Luan: It took some getting use to for you living here. Lori: But eventually things just got better thanks to you. We all have our memories of the things you did with us as a baby. Like the first time you played with me... (It flashbacks to Lori, who was now seven, on her bed reading a book) Rita: (walks in) Lori I'm just taking the girls to the mall, can you look after Lincoln while we're out? Lori: (rolls her eyes) Fine, I'll look after him. Rita: Come on honey, try lightening up to him, he's only a baby. (Rita puts Lincoln on Lori's bed and leaves the room) Lori: (sighs) Alright Linc, just don't bother me right now. (Lori continues reading, but Lincoln crawled up to her face) Lincoln: (giggles) Wowi! Lori: Lincoln come on, I'm reading here! (Lori pushes Lincoln away from her, but Lincoln just kept coming up to her) Lori: (annoyed) You're literally annoying me right now! (Lori tries to kick Lincoln away, but when she did, he ended up grabbing her flats which came off her feet) Lori: Why did you take my shoes off? (Lincoln began lightly banging Lori's flats on the bed) Lori: At least he's got something to do now. (continues reading) (Lincoln continued to play with Lori's flats, but after a while he puts them down. He then notices Lori's toes in front of him) Lincoln: (confused) Oooh? (Lincoln began to fiddle with Lori's toes) Lori: (giggles) L-lincoln q-quit touching! (Lincoln didn't listen to Lori's request and just kept touching Lori's toes out of curiosity) Lori: (laughs) Y-your fingers t-tickle me!! (Lori rolled over on her belly laughing as Lincoln continued tickling her) Lori: (laughs) S-stop tickling me!! Lincoln: (confused) Tickwe? Lori: (giggles) Y-yes you're t-tickling me! (Lincoln eventually stopped fiddling with Lori's toes and smiled at her giggling) Lori: (pants) Did you enjoy that? (Lincoln nods and crawls up to Lori. When he reached her, he gave her a hug as she smiles at him) Lori: (smiles) Aww thanks. (Lori hugs Lincoln back finally warming up to him) Lori: This is so nice. Lincoln: (smiles) I wove you Wowi. Lori: (smiles) I love you too Lincoln. (The flashback ends as it cuts back to the present) Lori: So at first I didn't really play with you that often, but after you played with me, I began to play with you a lot more often than before. Lincoln: (smiles) You must've really liked spending time with me. Lori: Of course! And I still do. (rubs Lincoln's head) Leni: You know what I won't forget Linky? The time I got you Bun Bun. (It flashbacks to Leni at the age of six walking around the mall with Rita) Leni: Lincoln's birthday is coming up Mom, I wanna get Linky something! Rita: Why don't you take a look in the toy store? Leni: Good idea, I'm sure he'll like something in there! (Leni rushes into the toy store to look for some toys. She took a while, but while she was looking, she noticed a stuffed rabbit with a red t-shirt on it) Leni: This bunny looks cute, I bet Linky would like this. (Leni grabs the bunny to pay for it. Days later, Lincoln was in the living room celebrating his birthday with the rest of his family) Lori: (smiles) Looks like Linky's had a good birthday so far. Lynn Sr.: He still has one present left. Leni? Care to give Lincoln your present? Leni: (smiles) I sure would! (pulls out a present) (Leni gives Lincoln his present and he tries opening it. He notices it was the stuffed bunny) Lincoln: (smiles) Bun! Leni: (smiles) It's a bunny I found, I got him since you need a stuffed animal! Lincoln: Bun! Leni: (smiles) Is that what your going to name it? Lincoln: (hugs his rabbit) Bun! Lori: Lincoln, it's Bunny, not Bun. Lincoln: Bun! Leni: He wants to call it Bun it's his bunny. (Leni sits next to Lincoln and he looks up at her) Lincoln: (smiles) Tank you Weni. (hugs Leni) Leni: (smiles) You're welcome Linky. (It cuts back to the present with Lincoln holding Bun Bun) Lincoln: (amazed) I can't believe my favorite rabbit was given to me by Leni. Lynn Sr.: Well of course son! Leni wanted to get you something special for your first birthday, and you kept on calling it 'Bun'. So in the end, you started calling it Bun Bun. Leni: Makes sense right? Lincoln: I had no idea. Leni? Thank you, for this friend. (hugs Leni tightly) Leni: (smiles) Of course! Rita: Luna, do you remember your first lullaby for Lincoln? Luna: (smiles) How could I forget? (It flashbacks to Lincoln in his crib fast asleep. Luna came in and watched him) Luna: (smiles) He looks cute asleep. (Lincoln began to whimper in his sleep, and when he wakes up, he was crying) Luna: Oh no, Lincoln don't cry. (Luna gently picked Lincoln up and began to cuddle him) Luna: (sings) Please don't you cry, those tear will dry, your big sister is here, I can help you cheer. (As Luna was singing, Lincoln yawns and falls back asleep) Luna: (smiles) I hope this helps little brother. (Luna kisses Lincoln's forehead and gently puts him back in his crib) Luna: Goodnight Linc, sleep tight. (The flashback ends and it cuts back to the present) Luna: It was such a sweet moment. Lincoln: (smiles) Aww, I remembered the first time you held me, but this is just as sweet. You're a good singer Luna. Luna: (smiles) Thanks dude! Lori: Oh! Luan, do you remember the first time you made Lincoln laugh? Luan: (smiles) It was so adorable! Leni: That's how you started being a comedian! Lincoln: (shocked) Wait really?! Luan: Yeah it was. It happened while I was four. (It flashbacks to Luan at the age of four in her room trying to teach Lincoln how to walk to her) Luan: Okay Lincoln, (backs up) try walking towards me my arms are wide open! (Lincoln tried walking towards Luan, but halfway, he fell to the ground and began crying) Luan: Oh Lincoln, don't cry it's okay. (Luan puts Lincoln in her lap and tries to think of how to cheer him up) Luan: Hey Linc look at me! (makes a silly face) (Lincoln looks at Luan and giggles at her silly face) Luan: (smiles) Like my silly face? (Lincoln continues giggling, which gives Luan an idea) Luan: I know something else that'll make you feel better! (Luan picks up a whoopie cushion and places it on a nearby chair) Luan: Watch this! (Luan sits down as the whoopie cushion goes off. As a result, Lincoln laughs harder) Luan: (giggles) That's funny huh? Lincoln: (laughs) Funny! Luan: (smiles) Yeah I am funny! Lincoln managed to walk over to her and hug her, which surprised her) Lincoln: (smiles) I wove you. Luan: (smiles) I love you too. (The flashback ends and cuts back to the present) Lincoln: So that's how you started comedy? Luan: Yup, by making you laugh. Lincoln: (smiles) Wow, I was the one who got Luan to start comedy. That's unbelievable. Luan: (smiles) It sure is! Lynn Sr.: So you see Lincoln? We all remember the day you were born, and all the first times you spent with your sisters. Lincoln: That's amazing. (confused) But wait, if you know what happened? Why aren't there any pictures in my baby book? Lori: (smiles) I think it's time we showed you. Come with us. (The four sisters took Lincoln upstairs to Lori's room. They all pulled out their photo albums and opened them. Lincoln saw his baby photos in each of their books) Lincoln: (shocked) Whoa, that's where they were? Luna: That's right little bro. Lincoln: But why here and not my baby book? Leni: Linky, your birth story meant so much to us. We were so happy to finally get a brother. Luan: We didn't think we would actually get a brother! Lori: And when Mom and Dad took your photos, we wanted to have them in our photo books. They belong to who needs them the most. Us. Luna: I hope this makes sense to you dude. Leni: And just remember we did this because we love you so much. Lincoln: (teary eyed) Oh guys! (The sisters hugged Lincoln together in a group hug) Lincoln: (sniffs) You guys are the best! Lori: (smiles) No Lincoln, you're the best. Luna: (smiles) The best brother we could've ever wanted! The End Category:Episodes